Just For Get the World
by epicfuckinglovestory
Summary: Bering and Wells fluff.


Just Forget the World.

Helena lay out in the chair on the balcony on the side of their bedroom, all the occupants of the Bed and Breakfast where asleep. Myka woke up, stretched, and reached her arm over to Helena's side of the bed, but she wasn't there. She panicked a little; she didn't like her not being there, especially since her reevaluation by The Regents.

"Helena!" She called out, but there was no answer.

She got up and noticed the door leading out to the side Balcony was open; she walked to find H.G. laying all the back, and was in nothing but her kimono and had it half open.

"Hey." Myka greeted her, and smiling sheepishly.

"Hello darling." Helena greeted her and returned the smile.

"You know, Pete might catch you out here one of these days." Myka teased.

"The more the merrier, and besides darling, you quite often enjoy this view." Helena teased back.

Myka smirked, and shook her head, and then she absentmindedly started twirling her hair. Helena adjusted the chair and patted her hand on the seat.

"Join me?" She said, with a pouty look on her face.

Myka gave in and sat down on her lap and turned to face her. She reached up and cupped the side of her face in her hand and gave her a deep passionate kiss, bit H.G.'s lip a little, as she did so H.G. let out a small moan, and returned the kiss.

"Really darling." She breathlessly replied, and her voice a little husky.

"Myka grinned "Did you have something else in mind?"

"Actually, I was quite hoping we could just lie here, and I could tell you about the stars." Helena replied.

Myka agreed and Helena laid the chair all back so they where completely on their backs. Myka nested her head into the crook of H.G.'s neck. She had one arm under her and one arm over, and was holding. Helena smiled and kissed the top of her head, and started playing with a strand of Mykas curls. Before she started telling Myka about the night, H.G. sighed, not just her normal any everyday kind of sigh, but a sigh of contentment.

Helena the started pointing out different constellations to Myka and told her what she knew about them. She pointed out the big dipper, and various other ones. At some point Myka had fallen back asleep. The sound of Helena's voice alone was enough for Myka to go weak at the knees. She could listen to it all day long and it would never get old. Her favorite would be when she would read to her; she couldn't help but be mesmerized by it. It was long before Helena had realized that she had fallen asleep, but she kept talking anyway, and she eventually fell asleep.

The sun was bright and shining overhead, and the sound of an engine, and voices yelling from down below caused Helena to wake up. Curious to find out where the noise was coming from, H.G. slowly got up, so she wouldn't wake Myka up and walked over to railing. She saw Leena on the ride around lawn mower with Claudia on the back of it yelling "I'm the king of the world!" and Pete chasing after them and yelling "Come on Claudia, I want turn."

She smiled, and was thrown into a fit of laughter, and she heard another male voice coming from the patio table below also laughing, she looked down to find Steve Jinks with his phone in his hand recording the whole thing.

"Good morning, Steve." She called to him, as she adjusted her kimono.

He looked up, smiled and waved at her and yelled "Good morning" back.

Just then she was being pulled from behind by the waist, and was being kissed on the neck. She tiled her head back more so Myka would have more room to roam; she raised her arm and started playing with Myka's hair.

"Well, good morning to you to, dear." She greeted her.

When she was done she said good morning to Steve, he returned it, and also gave her a thumbs up, and she shook her head. They stood on the balcony for a few minutes before Myka finally broke the silence.

"They can so be immature sometimes." She said.

"It looks rather fun actually." Helena replied, with a look Myka new all to well.

"What, no, don't tell me you are actually thinking about going down there and joining them?" Said Myka.

H.G. smirked and ran back into the bedroom, got dressed and went down stairs. A few seconds later Myka saw her running towards the other three.

"This is not going to end well." Myka said aloud to herself, before going into their room to get dressed and go outside with the others. By the time she got down stairs, Claudia was showing Helena how to ride on the back of the mower and Pete was making his way back to patio, and mumbling to himself about how he didn't get a turn to ride and how it wasn't fair.

"Morning Myks." Pete greeted her.

She smiled back and said "Good morning, Pete."

"So you and H.G., on the balcony last night." He teased her.

She punched him on the shoulder and he made a face at her while rubbing the spot where she had punched him. She took one the Danishes from off the table and took a bite out of it. Pete did the same but he chewed I little bit of it first and showed it to her. She took a small piece of hers and threw it at him, he did the same action in retune and the next thin she knew Steve threw a random piece of food at her.

"Oh, that's how you wanna play Jinksie." She said, throwing more food at him.

Claudia was still chasing after Leena and H.G., with the mower, and she saw the commotion on the patio and yelled "Food fight!" and ran off to join the others. Leena saw Claudia running and looked over to see where she was running to when she saw what was going on, and headed for the patio.

"Uh, guys I don't know whose gonna clean this up, but it's not going to be me." Leena shouted, just before getting hit by a piece of food. "Alright that's it." She said before joining in.

By now it had moved inside the Bed and Breakfast, and everyone was grabbing anything and everything insight. Helena realized she could stop looking for a family, because she had found one. She knew where she belonged and it was right here. Just as she was about to walk to the food fight was at Claudia had hit her with what looked like a Twinkie.

"Oh, so that's how its going to be." She said, as she ran over to Myka trying to avoid being hit again.

Myka showed her what to do and in now time she had joined in with the others. By the time they where done the whole Bed And Breakfast was covered in food. They all offered to clean up, that way Leena could get started cooking dinner. After dinner, Pete wanted to watch a movie so they all went to his bedroom to watch it on his big screen T.V., as they where watching the movie Myka looked around at there family, dysfunctional, but still a family, she realized how easy it was for them to just forget the world for a day and have some much needed down time. She looked over at Helena, smiled, laid down and rested her head on Helena's lap and watched the rest of the movie.


End file.
